


Banshee [Vid]

by CherryIce



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Download Available, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-07 22:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryIce/pseuds/CherryIce
Summary: I have been bent and broken, but - I hope - into a better shape.





	Banshee [Vid]

**Author's Note:**

> Premiered at FanWorksCon 2019.

[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/file/rjbk3kheu68hvq9/Banshee.zip/file) | [YouTube](https://youtu.be/XkuEV6wgPUo) | [Tumblr](https://cherryberrynice.tumblr.com/post/187177249967/i-have-been-bent-and-broken-but-i-hope-into-a)

**Banshee - Santigold**  
(Come on, come on)

Banshee on my shoulder  
And I ain't gon' get no sleep tonight  
Says keep doing what I told you  
And the trouble is that she ain't right  
Tell ya get out of my way  
Tell ya get out of my way  
Don't wanna hear what you say  
Don't wanna hear what you say  
Banshee on my shoulder  
And I ain't gon' get no sleep tonight

Step off the edge, come on  
Sweat it all out, come on  
Step off the edge, come on  
Work it all out, come on

Let me play with fire tonight  
Dancing through the siren, all right  
Rip it up, I'll have me a good time  
There's something about it okay  
There's something about it okay  
Let me keep on preaching to my choir  
Will you take me down or push me higher  
Rip it up, I'm having a good time  
There's something about it okay  
There's something about it okay  
I like what you're doing to me  
There's something about it okay  
Come on, come on

Staring in the mirror  
Yeah I think I see you in the light  
Hear a whisper tell me you're nearer  
Now if you leave me, I'll be petrified  
Tell ya get out of my way  
Tell ya get out of my way  
Don't wanna hear what you say  
Don't wanna hear what you say  
Staring in the mirror  
Yeah I think I see you in the light

Step off the edge, come on  
Sweat it all out, come on  
Step off the edge, come on  
Work it all out, come on

Let me play with fire tonight  
Dancing through the siren, all right  
Rip it up, I'll have me a good time  
There's something about it okay  
There's something about it okay  
Let me keep on preaching to my choir,  
Will you take me down or push me higher  
Rip it up, I'm having a good time  
There's something about it okay  
There's something about it okay  
I like what you're doing to me  
There's something about it okay  
Come on, come on

Let me play with fire tonight  
Dancing through the siren, all right  
Rip it up, I'll have me a good time  
There's something about it okay  
There's something about it okay  
Let me keep on preaching to my choir  
Will you take me down or push me higher  
Rip it up, I'm having a good time  
There's something about it okay  
There's something about it okay  
I like what you're doing to me  
There's something about it okay, come on

(Come on, come on)


End file.
